


Young and beautiful.

by Achilles_Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Medical School, Multi, Students, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Young Hannibal Lecter, Young Will Graham
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15722826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Achilles_Lecter_Graham
Summary: Will Graham, 23 ans, est étudiant en médecine à l'université John Hopkins. Alors qu'il cherchait son téléphone portable, il rencontra un étudiant de sa classe, Hannibal Lecter, 21 ans.





	Young and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic est totalement une histoire d'amour... mais il y aura du meurtre (pas par Hannibal ni Will par contre).  
> Les passages entre crochets sont les pensées, pour ce premier chapitre ce sont celles de Will mais ça peut changer dans les autres chapitres.

Will était déjà sur le parking de la faculté de médecine lorsqu’il se rendit compte qu’il avait oublié son téléphone dans l’amphithéâtre où il avait eu cours.  
Il se tourna vers Beverly: “Merde ! Mon tel ! Bon je reviens je vais voir si je peux le retrouver !” et Will parti en courant vers le bâtiment.  
“Qu’est-ce qu’il a oublié cette fois-ci ? demanda Zeller qui s’approchait de Katz en compagnie de Price.  
-Son téléphone, répondit Bev en rigolant.”

Will avait regagné la place qu’il occupait durant le cours mais ne vit aucune trace de son portable. [Putain de merde fait chier.]  
“Est-ce ça que tu cherches ?” questionna une voix derrière lui.  
Will sursauta, se retourna et vit ce qu’il avait perdu dans les mains de l’autre étudiant.   
“Ouais, ouais. Merci Hannibal.  
-Tu sais comment je me nomme ? demanda le jeune homme surpris.  
-Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que tu es celui qui a commencé ses études à 16 ans… et puis je t’ai vu avec Alana Bloom et elle m’a parlé de toi.  
-C’est amusant, elle m’a également parlé de toi William.  
-Ah ? Will parut surpris.  
-Oui, excuse-moi mais je dois te laisser. On se verra peut-être à sa fête demain soir.   
-Ouais évidemment, répondit William sans réfléchir.”

Il regarda Hannibal s’éloigner et resta seul un moment. [Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit “oui” abruti, si Alana t’as repoussé c’est sans doute à cause de Lecter… mais je peux presque comprendre, il est intelligent, plutôt beau et à beaucoup de charme… wow calme toi Graham non seulement il t’a piqué la femme que tu aimes mais en plus il n’est certainement pas intéressé.]  
Will sortit de ses pensées et rejoignit ses amis qui l’attendaient.

 

Le soir, dans son lit, Will ne pu s’empêcher de repenser à Hannibal. [Il est pas mal quand même avec son costume trois pièces, ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux marrons et ses hautes pommettes.] Il se demanda s’il ne commençait pas à être attiré par lui et il s’endormit avec l’image de son sourire en tête.  
Quand il se réveilla, Will attrapa son portable et commença à sourire lorsqu’il vit qu’Hannibal lui avait envoyé un message sur messenger:   
H:William, je serai enchanté si tu acceptais de venir prendre un café avec moi aujourd’hui.  
Il lui répondit immédiatement:   
W:Ça serait sympa ouais !  
Son coeur se mit à battre plus vite quand il vit qu’il avait déjà ouvert son message et était en train d’écrire.  
H:Parfait, alors disons 10h au Ceremony Coffee Roasters.  
W:Super, à tout à l’heure alors.  
H:Oui à tout à l’heure. 

Will se prépara et arriva pile à l’heure au rendez-vous mais bien sûr, Hannibal y était déjà. Il portait un costume bleu roi à carreaux formés par de très fines lignes bleu clair et une chemise noire tant dis que Will était habillé d’un pantalon noir et d’une chemise assortie au costume de l’autre homme. [Et bah ! A croire qu’on s’est concerté pour nos vêtements.]  
“Bonjour William, tu es parfaitement à l’heure, salua Hannibal avec un sourire charmeur.  
-Bonjour, et toi tu es en avance, répondit Will, rougissant légèrement.”

Ils allèrent s’installer à une table et commandèrent chacun un café.

“Alors William, pourquoi as-tu choisi la médecine ?  
-Et bien, j’ai toujours été fasciné par le corps humain.  
-Tu as donc voulu devenir médecin.  
-Légiste, médecin légiste. J’ai un peu de mal avec la socialisation donc traiter des patients vivants…  
-D’accord je vois, rigola Hannibal, il est vrai que j’avais remarqué que tu regardais rarement les gens dans les yeux.  
-Les yeux sont des sources de distraction, ils peuvent facilement nous détourner de nos pensées, [surtout les tiens], expliqua Will   
-Ton argument est fort intéressant William.  
-Appelle-moi Will, et toi ? Comment à 16 ans, tu as pu choisir ta carrière ? demanda Will intrigué.  
-J’ai toujours su que je voulais devenir chirurgien donc ce ne fut pas trop compliqué,révéla Hannibal.  
-Ouais donc ta vie était déjà toute tracée depuis longtemps.  
-En quelque sorte oui, mais je n’avais pas prévu de partir aux Etats Unis pour faire mes études.  
-Comment ça, tu n’es pas Américain ? s’interrogea Graham.  
-Non je suis né et ai vécu en Lituanie, déclara Lecter qui souriait à la vu du visage confus de Will.  
-Mais tu n’as pas d’accent ! s’exclama William.  
-Je parle anglais depuis que je suis enfant, j’ai donc appris à le masquer.  
-Pourquoi as-tu quitté ton pays pour venir étudier ici ?  
-Et bien, l’université de John Hopkins m’a faite une offre de bourse que je ne pouvais pas refuser.  
-Donc tu as laissé ta famille pour venir en Amérique…  
-N’aie pas l’air aussi peiné Will, je ne regrette absolument pas, dit Hannibal en rigolant, de plus j’ai eu d'agréables surprises en ce qui concerne les élèves de l’université.  
-Notamment les élèves du sexe opposé je suppose… ajouta Will avec une pointe d’amertume.  
-Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par les femmes.  
-Comment ça tu n’es pas intéressé par les femmes ? questionna le jeune homme avec surprise. [Qu’est-ce qu’il veut dire là ? C’est à cause des études ou parce qu’il préfère les hommes ?]  
-Sans rien te cacher Will, je suis homosexuel.  
-Ah c’est cool !  
[“C’est cool” c’est tout ce que t’as trouvé à dire sérieusement…]  
-Si… si on veut…   
-Enfin je voulais dire que c’était cool que tu n’aie pas peur de le dire ouvertement, même si certaines personnes n’ont pas l’air d’être au courant. Comme Alana par exemple, qui a craqué sur toi.  
-Cela m’étonnerais vraiment, elle m’a clairement dit qu’elle avait le béguin pour toi.  
-Je… [attends quoi ?! Elle se fout de moi la petite Bloom là !] Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes non plus de toute façon !  
-Vraiment ? demanda Hannibal surpris.  
-Euh… oui ! Et je dois y aller, c’était sympa merci, dit Will qui commençait à paniquer.

William commença à sortir son portefeuil quand la main d’Hannibal se posa sur la sienne.  
“Laisse, je t’invite.  
-C’est gentil merci.”

Will leva la tête et vit l’autre homme en train de lui sourire chaleureusement. Il retira sa main de celle de Lecter, pris sa veste et parti. [Mais quel crétin, pourquoi est-ce que j’ai paniqué ? Je suis attiré par les femmes ! Et Hannibal… Ce pourrait-il que je sois gay ? Ou peut-être bi… En tout cas je sais que j’ai peut-être une petite chance avec lui. Enfin…]  
Il était rentré à son appartement et s’était assit sur le canapé quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer contre sa cuisse.   
H: J’aurais aimé que l’on se revoit mais si cela te mets mal alaise je n’insisterais pas. Bonne journée.  
W: Désolé pour tout à l’heure, j’ai passé un super moment et j’aimerai vraiment qu’on se revoit aussi.  
H: Alors que dirais-tu de venir dîner avec moi ce soir.  
W: Tu oublies la fête d’Alana…  
H: As-tu réellement envie d’y aller ?  
W: On y passera après le repas pour lui faire plaisir.  
H: Alors rendez-vous à 19h30 devant le restaurant “AMANDA”.  
W: D’accord, j’ai hâte !  
H: Oui, moi aussi.  
Will ferma les yeux et ne put s’empêcher d’imaginer Hannibal et lui, main dans la main au bord d’une rivière. [Arrête tout de suite, tu le connais depuis hier et tu te vois déjà avec lui, et c’est quoi la prochaine étape ? Tu imagines votre mariage et après vos enfants ?]  
Il déjeuna rapidement et se mit à étudier, à 17h, William alla voir sur internet quel type de restaurant était le “AMANDA”, quand il vit qu’il s’agissait d’un endroit très chic il décida qu’il ferait mieux d’aller prendre une douche, se changer et -d’essayer- de se coiffer un peu, chose qu’il ne faisait que très rarement. Vers 19h, il prit sa voiture pour aller rejoindre son rencard. Quand il arriva sur place, Hannibal l’attendais déjà devant le restaurant, Will alla se garer à côté de sa Bentley.  
“Il est 19h27, tu es en avance Will, dit Hannibal d’un air taquin.  
-Et tu étais quand même là avant moi, déclara William en rigolant.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas je viens juste d’arriver.  
-Mince je ne me suis même pas fait désirer ! s’indigna Will le sourire aux lèvres  
-Désolé Will, pas cette fois, ajouta le plus jeune qui souriait également. Bon, nous pourrions peut-être entrer.  
-Je te suis.”

Le serveur les emmena vers une table pour deux qui était légèrement isolée des autres, ce qui était encore plus intime et romantique. Les deux hommes s’assirent et commandèrent leurs apéritifs, Hannibal prit un verre de vin blanc dont le nom échappait à Will et lui, un double whisky.  
Le dîner se déroulait à merveille, ils discutaient de leurs familles, d’art, de nature, des cours… Lorsque les cafés furent servi, Will réalisa qu’il ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine. Le serveur leur apporta la note, William voulait payer sa part mais Hannibal insista pour l’inviter.  
“Tu n’as pas à payer pour moi, je peux le faire tu sais, dit Will un peu gêné.  
-Peut-être mais j’ai envi de t’inviter.  
-Deux fois dans la même journée ça fait beaucoup…   
-Crois-moi Will, cela me fait très plaisir, ajouta Hannibal.  
-Mais j’ai l’impression d’avoir une dette envers toi ! s’exclama Will.  
-Bien alors, passons rapidement voir Alana et ensuite tu n’auras qu’à m’offrir un verre, comme ça tes dettes seront remboursées, proposa Lecter avec un large sourire.  
-Pas tout à fait mais bon… et puis il n’y a pas que dans un bar que je voudrais t’emmener.  
-C’est d’accord !”

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et allèrent chez Alana,  
ils sonnèrent à sa porte et elle parut surprise de les voir ensemble.

“Salut ! Entrez ! Qu’est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? demanda Alana.  
-Et bien nous…  
-Nous avions rencard, coupa Will.  
-Tous les deux ? Enfin, je veux dire, ensemble ?  
-Oui en effet, répondit Hannibal en se tournant vers Will et lui adressant un clin d'oeil.  
-Pourquoi ? Ça te pose un problème qu’Hannibal et moi sortions ensemble ? dit Will froidement.   
[Oops, peut-être un peu trop rapide le “sortions ensemble” mais ça n’a pas l’air de l’avoir dérangé, au contraire hehe. Et Alana est verte de jalousie.]  
-Euh… non, non pas du tout ! C’est juste inattendu, balbutia-t-elle.  
-Tu sais Alana, ce genre de choses ne se contrôlent pas, ajouta le plus jeune.  
[Euh… quelles choses ? Lui aussi est attiré par moi ? Ouais non calme-toi et ne commence pas à te faire des films mon pote.]  
-Ma chère, tu nous excuseras mais nous ne pouvons rester car nous avons d’autres projets de prévu.  
-Ouais je comprends, les gens en couple ont besoin de passer du temps seuls.  
-Ouais c’est ça ! Bon à plus, marmonna William en prenant la main d’Hannibal et le tirant vers la porte.”

Une fois dans la rue, Hannibal arrêta Will -qui le tenait toujours par la main- ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
“ Je crois que nous l’avons légèrement énervée, dit Hannibal en reprenant son souffle.  
-Tu as vu sa tête quand elle a cru que nous étions vraiment en couple, c’était hilarant ! ricana le plus âgé.  
-Oh que oui, acquiesça Lecter  
-Oh ! avec tout ça j’avais même pas remarqué que je te tenais toujours la main, désolé, rougit Will.  
[Tu parles comme j’avais pas remarqué.]  
-Il n’y a pas de mal, ce n’est pas si désagréable… au contraire… murmura Hannibal.  
-Que dirais-tu de le boire chez moi ce verre plutôt que dans un bar, j’ai eu assez de contact avec la foule pour aujourd’hui.  
-Je ne voudrais pas te déranger, je vais rentrer.  
-Non, non tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! Viens… s’il te plaît…   
-Bon d’accord, si tu insistes.”

Ils marchèrent main dans la main jusqu’à chez Will, qui habitait dans le même quartier. Son appartement était plutôt modeste mais en bon état composé d’une cuisine ouverte sur le salon/salle à manger, d’une chambre et d’une salle de bain avec WC. Il invita Hannibal à s’asseoir sur le canapé tant dis qu’il se dirigeait vers le coin cuisine.  
“ Que veux-tu boire ?  
-Qu’as-tu à me proposer ?  
-Mmh… j’ai du whisky, de la bière, du vin rouge.  
-Un whisky fera l’affaire.”

Will porta les deux verres sur la table basse et se pencha pour le remplir, tournant le dos à son invité.  
[J’ai l’impression qu’il me regarde, soit je délire soit il est en train de me matter les fesses. Petit coquinou va !]  
Il se retourna, tendit la boisson à l’autre homme et alla s’asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé qui, par “chance”, n’était pas très grand ce qu’il faisait que leurs cuisses se touchaient. Hannibal prit une gorgée et posa son verre.  
“ Will, tu vas sans doute penser que cela va trop vite mais…”  
Il n’eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Will avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se recula et baissa les yeux.  
“Désolé, tu ne parlais peut-être pas de ça mais j’en avais envi depuis hier… marmonna Will.  
-Non, au contraire je parlais de ça, dit Hannibal tendrement.”  
Il passa une main sur la joue de Will, lui releva le visage et se pencha en avant de telle sorte que leurs nez se frôlaient. Ils fermèrent les yeux et s’embrassèrent de nouveau, lentement mais avec passion. William passa ses bras autour du cou d’Hannibal et il s’approcha de plus en plus, au final, Will était allongé avec Hannibal sur lui. Après plusieurs minutes, ils séparèrent leurs bouches, haletant.   
“Reste dormir ici, implora Will.  
-D’accord, susurra Hannibal à son oreille.”

Lecter et Graham se relevèrent, Will attira Hannibal vers la chambre et recommença à l’embrasser en le déshabillant.  
“Will... Will… appela Hannibal entre deux baisers.  
-Oui ?  
-Ce n’est pas que je ne te désire pas, bien au contraire, en effet Will pouvait le sentir contre son entrejambe, mais nous devrions attendre un peu je pense.  
-Ouais, t’as sans doute raison.  
-Tu n’es pas fâché j’espère, bredouilla le plus jeune.  
-Non pas du tout, de toute façon je ne veux pas que notre relation existe seulement pour le sex, j’ai besoin de plus, je veux plus que ça.  
-J’ai la même vision des choses Will.  
-Parfait ! Alors… câlin ?  
-Câlin.”

Les deux hommes se mirent en sous-vêtement et allèrent se coucher dans les bras l’un de l’autre.  
[Et bah, ce fut rapide. J’aurais même plus besoin de fantasmer étant donné que mon fantasme a une main sur mon dos et l’autre sur mes fesses. D’ailleur il est encore mieux foutu que je le pensais avec son corps élancé mais musclé et ses petites fesses bien rebondies. Et qu’est-ce qu’il embrasse bien !]

Le lendemain matin, Will se réveilla avec la tête sur le torse d’Hannibal, qui était sur le dos, sa jambe gauche entre les siennes et les bras autour de lui. Il se redressa sur un coude et observa l’autre homme qui était également en train de se réveiller.  
“Bonjour, murmura Hannibal.  
-Salut, bien dormi ?  
-A merveille et toi ?  
-Pareil”

Will déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.  
“Café ?  
-Oui s’il te plaît.”

Alors qu’il préparait le petit déjeuner, Will sentit des bras se refermer autour de lui et des lèvres se poser sur son cou.  
“La prochaine fois, je te ferai à manger.  
-J’ai hâte, d’après tout ce que tu m’as dit tu as l’air de faire super bien à manger.  
-Je te laisserai en juger par toi-même.  
-Fais attention, si tu es un petit ami trop parfait je risquerai de ne jamais vouloir te quitter et tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de moi, plaisanta Will.  
-Et bien je prends ce risque, ajouta Hannibal en l’embrassant, bon je te laisse finir, je vais mettre la table.”

Environ 20 minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et Graham alla ouvrir.  
“Alana, que fais-tu ici aussi tôt ?  
-Je suis venue parce que je ne crois pas à vos histoires avec Hannibal.  
-Et bien entre je t’en prie.  
-Merci, mais tu ne m’auras…”

Elle s’arrêta net quand elle vit Hannibal Lecter assis à table, buvant un café seulement vêtu d’un boxer noir.  
“Bonjour Alana, salua Hannibal avec le sourire.  
-Je… euh… bonjour, bégaya-t-elle.  
-Y a-t-il un problème ?  
-Non, aucun. Je vais y aller, désolée de vous avoir dérangé aussi tôt, on se voit demain.  
-Oui à demain.”

Et elle partit en claquant la porte.   
[Dans ta gueule hehe. Il est à moi !]  
Will se retourna vers Hannibal qui le regardait avec un large sourire.  
“Cette fois, elle est vraiment énervée, nota William.  
-Ce n’est pas très gentil de notre part tout de même…   
-Ouais bah tant pis !”

Les deux hommes finirent de déjeuner et firent la vaisselle. Hannibal, qui s’était rhabillé et était sur le point de partir, embrassait Will sur le pas de la porte.  
“As-tu quelque chose de prévu aujourd’hui ? demanda-t-il.  
-Oui, j’avais prévu de travailler un peu puis de regarder une série sur Netflix bien au chaud sous ma couette, et toi ? répondit Will.  
-Rien en particulier.  
-Tu sais… mon lit est assez grand pour deux donc si tu veux te joindres à moi tu es le bienvenu.  
-Ce sera avec plaisir, je passe chez moi prendre une douche et me changer puis je te rejoins. J’apporterai le déjeuner.  
-D’accord mais ne te prends pas la tête, fais simple.  
-Oui ne t’en fais pas, bon j’y vais je serai de retour dans un peu plus de deux heures.”

Ils s’embrassèrent une dernière fois et Hannibal parti. Will resta debout à regarder dans le vide en souriant un moment puis il alla chercher ses cours et s’installa dans le salon pour étudier.


End file.
